Dyer County, Tennessee
Dyer County is a county located in the westmost part of the U.S. state of Tennessee. As of 2000, the population was 37,279. The 2005 Census Estimate placed the population at 37,829 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-47.xls. Its county seat is Dyersburg6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,364 km² (526 sq mi). 1,322 km² (510 sq mi) of it is land and 41 km² (16 sq mi) of it (3.04%) is water. The county is bounded on the west by the Mississippi River, and it is drained by the Mississippi River. It is in the part of Tennessee called the "Mississippi bottomland". Dyer County is bisected by US Rte-51, the older major highway connecting Memphis with Chicago from south to north. To the west, Dyer County is connected to Missouri by Interstate 155 over the Mississippi River, providing the only highway connection, other than those at Memphis, between Tennessee and the states to the west of "The Father of the Waters". Adjacent Counties *Lake County (north) *Obion County (northeast) *Gibson County (east) *Crockett County (southeast) *Lauderdale County (south) *Mississippi County (southwest) *Pemiscot County (northwest) Demographics census data]] As of the census² of 2000, there were 37,279 people, 14,751 households, and 10,458 families residing in the county. The population density was 28/km² (73/sq mi). There were 16,123 housing units at an average density of 12/km² (32/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 85.40% White, 12.86% Black or African American, 0.22% Native American, 0.33% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.43% from other races, and 0.73% from two or more races. 1.16% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 14,751 households out of which 32.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.20% were married couples living together, 13.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.10% were non-families. 25.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 2.97. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.70% under the age of 18, 8.70% from 18 to 24, 28.60% from 25 to 44, 23.50% from 45 to 64, and 13.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 92.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,788, and the median income for a family was $39,848. Males had a median income of $31,182 versus $21,605 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,451. About 13.00% of families and 15.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.00% of those under age 18 and 17.60% of those age 65 or over. Noteworthy past events On April 2, 2006 a severe weather system passed through Dyer County, producing tornadoes that killed 15 in the county and 23 in Tennessee. Media Radio Stations *WASL-FM 100.1 SL 100 *WTRO-AM 1450 Oldies 1450 *WWKF-FM 99.3 "Today's Best Music with Ace & TJ in the Morning" *WENK-AM 1240 "The Greatest Hits of All Time" *WTPR-AM 710 "The Greatest Hits of All Time" Cities and towns *Dyersburg *Newbern *Trimble Unincorporated communities *Bogota References External links * Category:Dyer County, Tennessee Category:Counties of Tennessee